


Silence

by Space_panda



Series: Birth [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angry Erik, Character Development, Charles Being Concerned, Developing Relationship, Erik Has Feelings, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mutant Hate, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Protective Erik, Reader has Wanda's powers but with a twist, Reader in Love, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, X-Men: First Class References, raven is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_panda/pseuds/Space_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew she was different since she was a little girl, but when she hurt someone by accident they saw her as a devil, then they took her hope and she became a broken doll until he came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When she was 5 years she knew she was different from the other kids, her appearance confirmed it, purple and violet hair, gray eyes and extremely pale skin, she knew she could do thing they couldn’t do, her mother always told her that wasn’t true, said she simply was special and the thing she could do were just a gift that God had given her and she believed her. 

When she was 10 was when everything started, they call her a witch, said that she could kill you if you touched her, her mother always denied that, always saying she was her little miracle and she believed her. It wasn’t until she turned 13, she remember, always remember. It was Christmas and her family decided to stay together and throw a party to celebrate the festivities, it wasn’t until one of her cousins called her evil witch and throw her a glass of cold water, expecting to seeing her melt, but it didn’t happened, she lost control, her pale hands began to glow in the most beautiful violet color, her grey eyes turned completely dark, and everything just exploded, she destroyed every single thing in the house, managing to injure her cousin in the process, leaving him in a never waking coma, her mother watched everything, and she saw the fear in her eyes, watching as a still glowing hand reach for her, but her mother back away, calling her a witch, begging her to not touch her while her aunt called the police. When they arrived, they didn’t do anything, so they called the psychiatric hospital where gladly accepted her as one of the most precious thing. 

They did so many tests, tests that no human being should suffer, they hurt her in so many ways, they broke her body so many times and she always survived but her mind, her mind was so broken so loss of what was reality and what was a dream, that’s how she survived, her body suffer the consequences of her sins while her mind wandered far away from her.

Years passed and she grew up in that white room, grew up in a straitjacket, grew up as an experiment, as a sinner. And the days were always the same, they always were, test after test leaving her like a rag doll, lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, her mind empty and her gray eyes aimlessly, her violet hair lying around on the floor, and if someone watched her, they would think she was dead, unfortunately that was not the case. This was one of those days, only something was different, something was new and she could feel it, feel it in the most deepest part of her mind, she heard a voice, a voice so different from her own. So she reach for it.

 

“I just can't stop thinking about the others out there. All those minds that I touched. I could feel them. Their isolation, their hopes, their ambitions. I tell you, we're at the start of something incredible, Erik. We can help them.” Charles said as he connected cerebro to his brain while his friend watched him.

“Can we? Information that's how it starts. And ends with being rounded up, experimented on, eliminated.” Erik answer him. His eyes wandering towards his friend, watching as cerebro activate, watching with neutral posture as millions of red dots appear in front of him, millions of mutants, waiting, suffering in that cruel world. 

“Not this time. We have common enemies, Shaw, the Russians. They need us.” Charles answer back.

“For now.” Erik whispered.

Charles stayed quiet, his eyes watching every mutant, hoping he could manage to help them, suddenly his eyes focused in one single red dot, cerebro amplified the dot.

“So much power” He whispered but Erik manage to hear him, he started walking towards his friend.

“What is it Charles?”

“So much power” he said it again “We need to find him or her Erik, and we need to do it now” his hands went to cerebro, and every red dot disappear as he disconnected it. “Come on Erik, we have to leave now”

Erik stayed quiet and just follow the short mutant, he never was this urgent to find other mutants. 

Charles started walking fast, leaving the taller one behind, his need to find this mutant was something else, he manage to get to the car without running, rushing his friend to walk quickly, but he didn’t do it. Once in the car, Charles started driving, trying to respect every single one of the stops, or Erik controlling the car so they don’t die in the way.

Charles stopped in front of a psychiatric hospital bringing a very confuse look of Erik.

“What the hell are we doing in a psychiatric hospital Charles? Erik asked.

Charles simply ignored him and walked to the entrance, Erik sighed in frustration and followed him, they walked towards the receptionist who looked more than physically boring, when she saw them, she showed them one of her best smiles.

“Good morning gentlemen, how can I help you?” She asked, her long fingers played with one of her platinum locks while she watched Erik in a very disturbing way.

“You see, we actually came to visit one of our dearest friends” Charles answer catching the receptionist eye.

“Name?” She asked while she grimaced.

Charles placed his index finger towards his head and looked straight into the receptionist eye.  
“Oh you know who are we talking about”

The receptionist stayed silent for a moment and then gave them a smile.

“Follow me please” 

Charles turned to Erik and smiled as he began following the receptionist. Erik simply shook his head and followed him.

The way was relatively long, completely white long corridors, following the same path as another ones, the receptionist asked them to wait for just a moment while she spoke with the doctor in charge of their friend, Charles gave her a smile and nod while Erik stayed quiet.

The receptionist disappeared into a room and within minutes she came back accompanied by a extremely old doctor, older than Charles and Erik. The doctor introduced himself as Nathaniel Essex, and immediately questioned them the reason for their visit, saying that his patient didn’t have family registered as a visit. Charles manages to convince him that they were family and the doctor let them pass, but before he left, Charles ordered everyone to stay away from the room and they did.

The room was completely white, maybe whiter than outside, walls and furniture was the same color, but both pairs of eyes went straight to the occupant of the room, a girl no more than 25 years old sat in front of them, a white table with another chair between them, she was wearing white trousers and a straitjacket, her violet hair stood out the most against her pale skin, falling in cascades over her shoulders, her gaze was completely lost, looking beyond the occupants in the room.

Charles took the initiative and sat in front of her, watched as several wooden cubes of different sizes were placed on the table.

_“Hello, my name is Charles Xavier”_ was what the girl heard in her mind, her lips didn’t move and she made no sound but her eyes went straight to him. Charles smiled.

_“I heard your voice”_ she answered in Charles and Erik’s minds.

Erik walked closer to the table.

“So you’re also a telepath” Charles smiled even more but when he saw the straitjacket he frowned. “Why on heavens are you wearing that thing?”

_“…Witch…Dangerous…”_ rang in their minds.

Erik raised one of his hands and undid the locks, her arms fell to her sides but she did nothing to remove the sleeves, Erik was the one who approached her and pulled the sleeves of her jacket, revealing a very pale arms. 

Charles grabbed one of the wooden cubes and inspected it carefully.

“Why do you call yourself dangerous?” He whispered and omitted the other word that she said.

Several seconds passed but she didn’t speak again, Erik began to frustrate and without another word he walked towards the door, muttering the waste of time Charles made him passed, the telepath waited another few seconds but it seemed that the girl didn’t want to talk anymore, so he get up carefully and approached Erik who was waiting at the door. Erik was about to open the door when Charles gave a last look to the girl and his eyes widened in surprise, blindly grabbed his friend’s arm kind of hard and he was about to remove it when he turned abruptly.

The girl’s hands shone in the most beautiful violet color, making delicate movements, sometimes showing little flashes of light danced over her pale fingers, her gaze was no longer focused on Charles, now it was focused on all the wooden cubes which were floating, following the rhythm of her fingers. 

“So wonderful” Charles whispered and Erik fully agreed, never in his life saw anything like it.

Erik’s eyes went straight to the girl’s face, she seemed so focused on making the cubes float, her eyes widened in awe as the cubes move, her delicate lips parted in surprise.

Charles approached without disturbing her, still watching the cubes as he raise one of his fingers and carefully touched one of them, the cube began to move in the direction it was being pushed. He laugh. 

“Wonderful! So perfect!” Charles said in awe, like a child on Christmas.

Erik fully agreed and decided to do the same, he carefully walk towards one of the cubes like the telepath did a moments ago. His gaze was on one of them and slowly inspected it. But when his fingers went to touch it a knock on the door startled them. Charles and Erik’s eyes went towards the girl’s eye gray eyes, they saw as the color started to fade away, replacing it with a much darker color, completely covering her eyes, her hands which were delicately moving the cubes began to stiffen and the cubes that were floating slowly exploded, thousands of pieces began to float fast, creating a cloud of pieces over them. Her eyes went to the door, she got up making the telepath and his friends take a step back, the table which laid in front of her exploded but the pieces never touched the occupants in the room, sharp pieces began to float in all directions. 

“Do something Charles!” Erik shouted, trying to not get hit by any piece.

Charles focused all his power to the people who were outside, it was the same doctor who didn’t want to let them in, closing his eyes tightly, the telepath managed to make them leave, he approach the girl, and carefully put both of his hands on each side of her head, her dark eyes focused on him.

“They’re gone” he whispered. 

Her eyes began to return to her original color, and those sharp pieces floating above them began to slowly descend to the ground, the girl lost all her strength, she collapse but Charles manage to caught her before she hit the ground, he removed some pieces of hair that covered her face. 

His eyes went to his friend.

“We must get her out of this place Erik” 

“How? Behind that door are more doctors and security that we can count, you’ve seen what she can do, they’re not going to let her go so easily” 

Charles was silent for a few minutes, his friend was right, but he needed to get her out. One of his hands went under the girl’s legs and he carried her. 

“Here” Charles walked towards Erik and put her in his arms. “I’m not gonna take long” he left.

Erik glanced at the girl, her eyes were closed, not even 5 minutes passed when Charles came back.

“Okey, let’s go, we have like less than 2 minutes to get out of here”

“What have you done now Charles?”

“No questions and more go go go” Charles ran out and Erik followed. 

Erik saw everyone in the hospital were frozen in place, his eyes closed in frustration but made no comment, simply followed the telepath who rushed to the car, climbed into the driver’s side and hurried Erik to ran, he decided to ignored him as he opened the door with his powers and delicately place the girl in the back sit, when he was comfortable with the girl’s position he climbed into the passenger side.

“I really hope you erase all their memories Charles, it would be kind of uncomfortable that a group of doctors were looking for her overnight”

Charles just smiled and started driving towards the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

The violet haired girl woke up halfway and after a few moments and lots of blinking, her eyes adjusted to the light, it was so long since she saw actually sunlight and not those fake white lights, that's when she realized.  
   
Those weren’t the 4 white walls she was used to, she was in a car, her head turned slightly, trying to remain silent, she watched the two men who were sitting in front of her, she couldn’t see them very well, maybe was the really bright lights that was outside, maybe her eyes really were screwed or maybe was the fact that her powers got out of control. She usually was more careful controlling her powers, well, usually they kept her sedated to prevent these outbursts. She sat up slowly, her arms barely managing to hold her up. The man –who her mind remembered as Charles Xavier- who was driving turned his eyes into the rearview mirror and sent her a really soft smile that she didn’t respond, she really wasn’t sure if she could trust them, her mind screamed at her to stop them, to get the hell out of there as soon as possible, maybe some deaths but really just get out of there and there was a really good reason her mind thought that.  Her life hasn’t been a fairytale story where everything end with a happy ending. The man, Charles, frowned but didn’t speak, her gray eyes turned to the other guy, who pretended she didn’t exist, that actually made her feel slightly more comfortable, spending your life at that hospital made her understand –in a really bad way- that being the center of attention is never a good thing.  
   
Her gray eyes saw a large building in the distance, her mind went completely crazy, opened the door to paranoia who started screaming at all possible danger that she could get into, her hand tensed and her breathing began to get lost. God, she was suffering a panic attack, but it was so quiet that the two men in front of her didn’t seemed to notice, she began to panic, she felt the pressure of the car, of everything, her left hand grabbed the closest thing to her, the seat in front, the passenger sit.  
   
Erik felt a hand on the top of his seat, and for the first time after setting the girl in the back seat, his eyes looked at her, he noticed how tense she looked, her mouth was trying to suck air, his hand went straight to his seatbelt and with a quick movement he went to the back, -hitting Charles in the process- he settled as he could, both hands went straight to the girl , bringing her on his lap, the girl's legs were on each side, her trembling hands gripped the front of his shirt, gripping hard, Erik could’ve sworn she was trying to hold on to on what was real. His hands went to her face, drawing her gaze to him.  
   
"Control yourself," he whispered firmly. She started shaking. "Charles, I suggest you drive faster."  
   
"We're almost there, 5 minutes" Charles said quickly, stepping on the accelerator further.  
   
"Whatever you're thinking, forget it and focus on me, only on me." Erik continued whispering.  
   
Charles managed to park without crashing and turned to them.  
   
"Go, we'll go with you in a moment" Erik turned to Charles who hesitated a moment but decided to ignore it. “Go now Charles”  
   
Charles left the car and began walking towards the entrance, trying with all his being not to turn and head for the girl to try to calm her, she must rely on Erik but honestly at that time, completely doubted the capabilities of his friend, hoping he didn’t lose control.  
   
The silence around them wasn’t so uncomfortable, unfortunately she didn’t feel well, she heard the door open and close slowly, listening to the breathing of the man in front of her, saw his eyes moving over her face, felt the palpitations of his heart , she could kill him so easily if she really wanted.  
Erik kept watching her, trying to calm her down without saying a word, watching as her bottom lip trembled trying to not cry, his thumb stroke it slowly without taking his eyes off hers.  
   
"You have to calm down" Erik tried again, it was never his forte calming someone else, that was mostly Charles part, but unfortunately the telepath thought that getting into the depths of their thoughts was the solution, something that Erik felt as suffocating. And then he realized, he realized that Charles was the only one who had shown her his powers, had spoken in her mind and she answered them both, so he decided show her who he can do. Erik’s left hand slowly part away from her face and her gray eyes followed the movement. "I'm like you" he whispered.  
   
She watched as his fingers began to move slowly, attracting several coins that were in the car floating over his fingers.  
   
"I control the metal, any metal that exists in the world" he whispered again, trying not to frighten her as he spoke, the girl’s hand left his shirt and delicately touched one of the coins. Erik kept them place, watching as she inspected his power. For the second time in his life, he felt completely exposed, but for some reason he didn’t care.  
   
"Who are you?" He heard in his mind.  
   
"Erik...my name is Erik Lehsherr..."  
   
"(Y/N), that is my name… where are you from?"  
   
"Germany"  
   
"France" Erik frowned at the answer, how did a girl from France ended up in Virginia? But besides the question, this was the most that the girl -Lynnette- had spoken to him.  
   
"Are you ready to go out?"  
   
Now there was no answer, her eyes stopped watching the coins and focused on the window.  
   
"No" was all he heard in his mind, Erik frown if she continued with that attitude he had no other choice to force her out, feeling her warmth against his clothes were too much to handle, he caught her attention again.  
   
"Why not?" He asked with force in his voice, his hands pressed her face but she didn’t care. He simply look straight into her eyes and that's when he saw it. Saw doctors coming in and out of a white room, saw thousands of needles, saw how they tied her, how they put her in that white table, saw how they forced her to move those stupid cubes making her believe she was crazy and avoided to touch her. "No one will hurt you here" he whispered one last time.  
   
"That's what they said last time"  
   
His hands released her face and go down gently, stroking her skin slowly until he reach her waist where he grabbed her tightly.  
   
"You have my word"  
   
(Y/N) watched him hard trying to find any sign of lies but didn’t find any. Erik was telling the truth with a hardness that made her believe in him completely. Erik felt her relax against his touch and took it as a good sign to open the door, his hands didn’t left her waist and his eyes didn’t leave hers, both of her arms went straight to his neck and closed around it, her face hide into his shirt, Erik decided that now was a good time to leave, he did so with a delicacy se he did not disturb (Y/N). In the distance he watched Charles patiently waiting at the entrance, but that did not accelerate his pace. He walked calmly while enduring the weight of the girl, and to his surprise, it wasn’t much.

They arrived after a few minutes and Charles greeted them with a smile, though (Y/N) could not see, was still hidden in the collar of Erik. The telepath was silent as they entered.  
The place was incredibly large, full of artificial lights and curiously with a scent of cheap detergent. Charles and Erik stepped down those long corridors until they stopped in front of a door, it opened and inside that room 2 guys, she didn’t need to see them, she could feel them, could feel like one of them moved frantically around the room in search of something, while the other was just sitting watching him without making any comments, both turned their gaze to three of them, eyes falling mainly on the girl that Erik was carrying who was raising an eyebrow. He knew he wasn’t a mutant who loved contact with others.  
   
"Ah Hank, Alex, I'm glad to see you guys, where are the others?" Charles spoke first.  
   
"Don’t know, they left a while ago, Raven said something about "shopping" so Angel, Darwin and Sean tag along"  
   
"How did Raven got permission?" Charles asked.  
   
Both guys shrugged and Charles sigh.  
   
"Well it doesn’t matter, now get closer so I can introduce to you to ... now that I remember, she didn’t say her name" Charles frowned.  
   
"Can I tell them?" Erik thought and he knew exactly she could hear him.  
   
"If you want" she whispered.  
   
"(Y/N)" Erik said as he turned to see them. "Her name is (Y/N)" he repeated as she slowly dropped her legs, her bare feet touched the incredibly cold floor, she dropped her arms and turned. Her eyes watched the new guys, the taller one had brown hair completely controlled, his brown eyes were behind a pair of glasses, a yellow shirt with buttons, brown tie, also wearing a blue sweater and really fancy pants. Whereas the other was slightly shorter, completely dirty blond hair, blue eyes which shouted bad boy, he was wearing a plain white shirt, black leather jacket and black pants.  
   
(Y/N) looked for Charles's gaze, sending a 'Who's Who?’ To which Charles smiled.  
   
"He..." pointed the guy with glasses "is Hank Mccoy and he..." pointed at the leather jacket guy "is Alex Summers"  
   
Hank greeted her with a shy wave while Alex gave her a half smirk which quickly became serious.  
   
The sound of heels into the room made everyone turned to the new member. A woman dressed as formal as possible, a coffee brown skirt, white blouse and a pale brown coat looked all members, stopping at (Y/N) for a few seconds and then turned to Charles.  
   
"(Y/N) this is Agent Moira MacTaggart, Moira, this is (Y/N)" Charles said as Erik blocked most of her with his body, so Moira can’t see her.  
   
"Pleased to meet you ... I've been looking all over the facility for you, Charles, Erik, the Senator wants to speak with both of you," the agent said urgently as she turned to leave the room.  
   
Charles followed her as Erik hesitated a few seconds but eventually left the room giving her a soft smile.  
   
The room fell into an uncomfortable silence, mostly because Alex and Hank watched her clothes curiously.  
   
"What the hell are you wearing?" Alex asked and (Y/N) startled at his voice but didn’t speak.  
   
"Omg I’m so sorry for him, Alex apologize, Omg you don’t talk, Alex she’s mute!" Hank rambled as he watched (Y/N). "I’m so sorry, he is usually very ... straight to the point"  
   
(Y/N) smiled slightly as she closed her exposed arms over her chest.  
   
"Come, I believe Raven has something you can use" Alex said as he grabbed one of her arms and dragged her out. (Y/N) was going to push him but felt the softness of his grasp, so she let herself being drag somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first: I just want to say that thank you so much for liking this story <3  
> Really, i love writing it and I hope you like it, my english sucks (I know!!!) its not my first language, it's actually spanish, but that's besides the point, I really want to know what are your opinions!!!! so don't worry, if you liked it, if you hated it, if you think something has to change, I would love to know!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first: I kinda forgot that I was writing this!! I'm so so so so so so very sorry!!!!! With school and everything, my mind just went puff and forgot I was doing this! But now I'm finally free, vacations and all!!   
> Second: I hope this is nice enough for the wait!  
> Let's just hope I can publish another chapter on Monday

Alex stopped in front of a room which he opened and entered as if it were his.

 

(Y/N) followed him and watched him sit on the bed.

 

"There's her clothes, grab whatever you want, I don’t think she’ll murder you or anything" Alex pointed to the closet.

 

(Y/N) hesitated for a moment but Alex smiled and assured her that it was alright. She walked slowly to the closet and opened it, every single piece of clothing was there, from dresses to skirts, everything was there and to be honest that overwhelmed her, her style of clothing was simple, white, sometimes they would let her use another color but white was her thing, and she hated it so she decided on a simple orange blouse and black pants, hoping for the best. Her eyes turned to Alex who pointed the direction of what appeared to be a bathroom, she entered and left the clothes in the sink. There was a mirror so she observed her herself. First thing, the horrible dark circles under her eyes were so prominently, giving her a tired look, her pale skin looked even paler under the white light and her violet hair was completely out of control, searching for a brush and decided to try to brush it was a completely lost cause, the ends of it were completely tangled and every attempt she made was actually making it worse.

 

She sigh.

 

Her hands opened each drawer until she found what she was looking for, small scissors which she used to cut off the ends, strands of violet hair falling at her feet, leaving her hair slightly above her shoulders. (Y/N) tried again with the brush and now she was able to brush it more easily. Leaving the brush on the sink, she brush all the strands of violet hair who now were laying on the floor.  
She continued with the clothes, with some speed, she manage to take off her really white hospital clothes and throw them to the garbage can, she really was grateful that one of the nurses was actually nice and gave her a brassier. She started with the pants and by some miracle they fit nicely, maybe a bit loose of the waist but they fit, so that counts. She followed with the blouse, which was really loose, but clothes were clothes.

 

Her eyes returned to the mirror and bit her lip, so many years of using white let her wondering if this was really her colors or not.

 

"Everything alright?" Alex's voice reassured her.

 

(Y/N) kept biting her lower lip hard, almost making it bleed and opened the door, Alex was in front of her, watching her from head to toe.

 

"Like the orange" is the only thing he said while his eyes returned to her feet. "Shoes?"

 

(Y/N) didn’t answer, but her gaze fell to her bare feet, she hadn’t worn shoes for so many years and wasn’t planning to start today.

 

"No shoes then," Alex said as he headed for the door. "Are you coming?" He said without turning to look at her and Lynnette followed.

 

Alex walked quietly waiting for the girl who had a strange name to catch up, she walked behind him until he stopped, and Alex turned to her and raised an eyebrow as (Y/N) bit her lip lower (again).

 

"So (Y/N) ..." Alex started and she just kept watching him. "You really have a completely weird name ... and difficult to me to pronounce ..." Alex was silent for a few moments and continue walking. They came to what looked like a kitchen, really big and completely metallic, Alex went to a refrigerator and took out a bottle of water, leaning on the table, opened the bottle and took a sip. "You remind me of someone," he said.

 

(Y/N) sat on the other side of the table, watching with her blue eyes.

 

"He's as quiet as you are, at least still is" Alex smiled "Scott ... my brother ... the youngest one"

 

 _"Tell me about him"_ (Y/N) talked in his mind.

 

Alex's smile faded into a simpler one, his blue eyes focused on his water bottle and sigh.

 

"Don’t have much to say, younger than me, my parents prefer him because he’s 'normal' ... thinks I'm in a summer camp"

 

 _"Liar."_ (Y/N) smiled and Alex winked at her.  
  

Alex kept quiet.

 

_What are you thinking about?"_

 

"Mmh? ... oh ... it’s nothing ... just ... are you like Charles? You know "His hand left the bottle of water and went to his head "Telepath and that all that crap"

 

(Y/N) fell silent but nodded slightly.

 

"Hmm ..." Alex murmured.

 

_"I am ... I am more"_

 

"More? I wouldn’t mind a little demonstration, you know" Alex rested both arms on the table.

 

_"I…"_

Alex raised an eyebrow as he waited, as long as his memory remind him, he always has been a curious person, hard minded but curious guy after all, it was one of his faults when growing up. When he develop his powers, his curiosity won and his price was destroying his house, possibly his neighbor’s house as well. His parents hate him, treating him like a monster, causing him to leave school at an early age and running away from home. He still maintains contact with his family, but only to know about his brother, who was the only one who didn’t treat him differently.

 

As much as she hated it, (Y/N)'s powers acted as they were alive, tied to her emotions in a strong bond, which is why they always kept her sedated, but that didn’t mean they'd completely vanished, so when Alex asked her for a Demonstration, she had already given it, her powers grabbed the mutant's memories in front of her, projecting them like a movie in her mind, the pain he felt was so strong that she  decided to show him something, even if it was something small.

 

(Y/N) brought one of her hands to the bottle that was on the table, her fingers grazing slightly, Alex looked down at the bottle, watching the pale fingers turned completely violet. The bottle began to float in front of them, his eyes were glued to it. The girl's fingers tensed and the bottle exploded into a thousand pieces. Plastic pieces began to float as the water spread in thousands of drops.

 

"Huh, cool” Alex said casually, trying to disguise his astonishment. (Y/N) decided it was enough and the plastic pieces floated to a trash can while the water floated to a sink. "Miss (Y/N), I was impressed today." Alex smiled. "Unfortunately that was my water bottle and now it's been destroyed." (Y/N) smiled slightly

 

Alex's eyes moved away from her face and they focused on a clock that adorned the wall.

 

"The others must be on their way back" Alex said as he walked away from the table and walked to the door "Are you coming?"

 

(Y/N) followed.

 

They returned to the room to find that Hank was still looking for something, they had no idea what, so they decided not to interrupt. Alex walked to the chair where he was previously and sat, (Y/N) followed him and sat down next to him. They had no idea what time the others began to arrive, but (Y/N) could see that they were two girls and two boys, one of them with long blonde hair, wearing a black dress with black stockings and black leather boots, her neck was adorned with a scarf that seemed to give a little color to all her outfit, the other girl with completely black hair and more roasted skin, was wearing a black dress, her back was completely uncovered, showing a tattoo that covered it completely. One of the boys was just as pale as (Y/N), though his cheeks were completely red, possibly on the walk to the room, he wore a simple gray T-shirt and blue pants, his hair, unlike the others, could be described a tangled of brown hair, the other guy had short black hair, his gray polo shirt was open and it seemed he was the only one to carry at least 15 bags.

 

"Hey ..." the blonde girl greeted and her gaze stayed on (Y/N) "I recognize that blouse"

 

Hank decided it was time to introduce the new member, it was kinda clear that everyone was watching her and Alex was ignoring them all while looking at the ceiling.

 

"She's (Y/N), Charles and Erik brought her a few hours ago ... we gave her some of your clothes Raven ... no ... she wasn’t…you know, wearing something appropriated" Hank said.  
Raven was silent a few moments until her face broke into a big smile.

 

"Welcome! Let me introduce you to everyone! He’s Sean…that one is Darwin, she’s Angel and I'm Raven. " the blonde girl said as she approached (Y/N) and held out her hand.  
Lynn's gaze focused on Alex, who simply shrugged, Lynn decided to be 'social' and reach out her hand, Raven smiled even more.

 

"Charles was asking for you" Hank said and all eyes returned to him "He wanted to know where you guys had gone"

Raven turned to Hank and stretched out a hand, Darwin smiled and handed her a bag.

 

"My dear Hank ..." Raven pull out a bottle. "Today we are celebrating"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Pray for my laziness 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll udapte on Mondays!!! So stay tune!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
